The White Demon (Soul Eater 2nd gen)
by Futon23
Summary: My name is Shane, I'm 16 with white hair and emerald eyes. I was taken from my family to endure agonizing experiments. These experiments have forever changed me and I try to hide it. I try to keep my past behind me as I perform my bountyhunting job but when a girl with three white lines in her hair seeks my help, I get more than I bargained for. I don't own Soul Eater, only OCs.
1. Strange Introductions

**The White Demon**

**Chapter 1**

I couldn't hold back a smirk as I pinned this drunken guy's arm on the table. "I guess that means I win. So cough up the twenty bucks you promised me."

I watched the guy scowl at me and, not so eagerly, pull out the money he owed from our bet. He actually believed he could beat me in the game of arm wrestling. Me, Shane the abnormally strong freak, getting beat by a delusional drunk guy? No way in hell was that going to happen! I snatched the money from the drunk's hand and bid him one of my famous farewells.

"Pleasure doing business with you sir. Please feel free to come again so I can get another twenty dollars richer." The drunk was clearly pissed off but he tried to walk casually out of the bar. Casually as in knocking a few tables over and breaking a few glasses which, in return, angered other patrons in the bar. I leaned back in my chair and murmured, "What an idiot."

I took a shot of vodka as the poor drunken man was being beaten up by a horde of other drunken men. "Wow, it's been a while since I've witnessed a bar fight here." I sighed and looked over at my trusty, brunette companion.

"When you say _a while_, do you mean like two hours ago?" I swear, he may be my best bud and partner, but sometimes he has the attention span of a goldfish. Which is only like ten seconds by the way.

"I know that." he mumbled, "I'm just so damn bored of moping around here! Is a bounty hunting job too much to ask for?!" I placed my hand firmly over his mouth. Figures this idiot would shout out our profession so the whole world could hear. "Seriously Turner?! You got to learn how to keep that big mouth of yours shut!" I scolded him. Turner attempted to speak through my hand. "So…Sorry b…bro!"

I released my grip on the brunette buffoon and rolled my eyes. "Just try to stay quiet about that. We can't have the wrong people know about what we do. It's against the code!" Turner nodded and rested his head on the table. "Yeah, I know. But I was serious about being bored out of my skull. We haven't gotten a job in weeks and we're running out of money fast."

I hated to admit it, but he was right. It seemed like nobody wanted somebody dead these days. That's pretty strange considering the grudges people are willing to keep or the rash decisions they make when they feel threatened. "What are we going to do Shane? We are seriously low in the cash department."

I pondered his question by ordering another shot of vodka. Alcohol has a way of helping me think no matter how crazy that sounds. Unlike most people, except Turner, alcohol has no effect on me. I guess, since I'm such a freak, it makes a lot of sense. I took my shot and cringed a bit as it went down my throat. I may not be able to get drunk from it, but it sure was strong tasting.

"Any ideas genius?" I gave my impatient partner a quick glare and scoffed, "Let me think for a second! This isn't exactly easy ya know! It's not like the answer is going to come bursting through those bar doors!"

_"Outside the bar"_

_(Different POV)_

"I'm really not sure about this Emma…a girl like me doesn't belong in a dirty bar filled with dangerous men."

I can't believe she actually brought me here! I know she's just being a caring friend who's concerned for my safety but she has gone way too far. I guess my confession about how I was attacked the other day by a strange group of men really got to her.

"Zoey, there is no way I'm letting you go on this little trip of yours unprotected! What if you get attacked again? No! I will not have that happen again! In fact, I've decided to come with you!" I sighed in utter defeat. Why does she have to be so stubborn? Nothing I could say would ever change her mind. Doesn't mean I still can't try though, right?

"But Emma…This is really unnecessary. I'm sure I'll be perfectly fine by myself. I'm going to the DWMA for a reason ya know." The DWMA is my only chance at freedom. I'm sick of my boring life. I want to live a life of adventure and action! And by attending the DWMA as a meister I'll be able to do just that!

"I don't care Zoey! You're not a meister yet, so you have no weapon! You're pretty much defenseless! So no…You're getting a bodyguard and that's final!" the blonde haired beauty yelled much to my dismay. I sighed and held up the white flag.

"Alright then…have it your way." Emma smiled victoriously and dragged me through the doors of the bar. I cringed as the smell of alcohol hit me like a ton of bricks. "This place is so gross." Emma rolled her eyes at my contorted facial expression.

"All bars are gross. Just look for somebody that looks bodyguard worthy and we can leave." I sighed and started to look around. As I did, I constantly pointed out all the different health code violations. I can be so weird sometimes. At that moment, something just stuck out to me. As I was looking at all the different people in this bar I noticed something familiar. A boy that had this strange spiky hair style. What made it even stranger was that his hair was snow white. Why had I thought that was familiar? I shrugged my shoulders and just figured my mind was playing tricks on me. Much to my misfortune, as I was walking and paying absolutely no attention to my surroundings, I ran into someone.

I rubbed my aching forehead and was about to apologize for my rudeness when I froze in place. The man I ran into looked down at me with an intimidating look on his face. "Did you run into me half pint?" I tried to avoid his gaze. He was obviously drunk because his breath reeked of alcohol. He grabbed me by my shoulders and pressed me up against the wall. "Answer the question you whore!"

I felt my eyes start to tear up. I know that this was probably the worst time to be crying but I couldn't help it. I was greatly insulted by this man. Where was Emma when I needed her? Oh yeah…probably looking for a bodyguard to ensure my _safety._ Oh how I despise irony. I saw the man raise his fist into the air and immediately closed my eyes. I was too afraid to see what would happen next. I waited for something to happen but…nothing did. Huh?

I opened my eyes and they widened in shock. I saw that white haired boy holding the man by the arm. "It's not cool to hit girls ya know. How about I order you a drink and we forget this little squabble. Sound cool?" I was impressed. He sure knew how to handle drunken people. A talent, I'm guessing, that was acquired through experience.

I sighed in relief as the man made his way over to the counter. That was definitely too close for comfort. "Are you ok?"

I looked up and my sapphires met emeralds. Wow. How did I not notice how handsome this boy was before? The scars over his eye and cheek didn't seem to falter his appearance at all. He had the bad boy look going on but it did compliment him pretty well. He wore some ripped up black jeans along with a strange looking black jacket with a white tank top underneath. The jacket was collared and he only had it zipped up half way. His sleeves were also rolled up to his elbows. He also wore these tall black boots that his jeans tucked into. To finish off his look, he wore gloves with finger holes and spikes along with a black headband worn over his forehead.

"Ummm are you going to answer me? Or are you just going to stare at me like a gawking idiot?"

I jerked my head down and felt some warmth go to my cheeks. "S-Sorry…I'm ok." He raised a brow at me and seemed somewhat amused. "Were you checking me out short stack? You were staring at me for quite a while." A smirk appeared on his face and I felt my cheeks start to burn.

"N-No I wasn't!' I stuttered, "And I am not short!" He rolled his eyes at me. "Ok, Ok. No need to be so defensive. But I guess since you're alright I can go back to my business." He started to walk away when something had clearly gotten his attention.

I turned my head to see what he was staring at and my jaw dropped. "You nasty pervert! How dare you try to flip up my skirt!" My blonde haired companion had a boy by his collar and was clearly pissed. My hand found its way to my face and I sighed. "Oh boy…"

_(Shane's POV)_

After helping this strange girl with black hair and what looked like three white stripes going through it, I was confronted with yet another moment of Turner's idiocy. From what I could see, a blonde haired girl with glistening purple eyes had a death grip on the collar of Turner's shirt. I ran my hand through my hair and grumbled, "Not again." Turner has, once again, decided to be a pervert and try to get a peek under a girl's skirt. But, like always, he failed miserably.

"Let me go!" he shouted desperately as the girl literally glared daggers into his orange eyes. "Oh you are so dead! I oughta cut your manhood off right now!" I saw Turner's face turn ghostly pale and that's when I decided to step in.

"Excuse me miss…I think I can handle it from here." I glanced at Turner, who was now whimpering like a helpless little baby. The girl glared at me and tightened her grip on Turner's collar.

"Hell no! This perv deserves what's coming to him!" she growled and I couldn't help but take a few steps back. I swear, women can be so damn scary when they're pissed. Turner then gave me a look that basically screamed _help me. _At this point, I was tired of dealing with Turner's shenanigans.

"You're right. He totally deserves it. Sorry to have bothered you." Turner's eyes widened in shock. "What!? You can't just abandon me! We're partners!" I rolled my eyes at him and mumbled, "I can't always be there to clean up your messes."

I was about to walk away when the sound of a familiar voice caught my attention. "Emma! Put him down! He's not even worth your time!" I turned my head and saw the same girl I had saved only minutes ago. I then witnessed the blonde haired girl, who must've been Emma; drop Turner abruptly onto the floor. Turner winced a bit but then jumped back to his feet.

"Thank you weirdly striped hair girl!" I saw the girl wrinkle up her nose in disapproval and growl, "Don't thank me you pervert. I honestly wanted her to beat you up but I had to stop her to avoid causing a scene. Oh and my name is Zoey. Not _weirdly striped hair girl._" Turner's face turned ghostly pale again and he retreated to hide behind me. Typical.

"So…What are two lovely ladies doing in a grubby place like this?" I decided to ask coolly. The Emma girl merely hissed at me. "None of your goddamn business." I flinched a bit but shortly after Emma had spoken, her friend Zoey answered as well. "Just looking for a bodyguard." I watched as the blonde looked furious by her friend's answer. "You weren't supposed to tell them that!" she yelled. Zoey appeared to look confused. "I don't see why not. Why would they care?"

Her question puzzled me. Why would we care? And then, like a stone wall, it hit me. I looked over my shoulder at Turner and whispered, "Follow my lead." He looked utterly confused but at that moment, I didn't care. An opportunity for us had presented itself and I, of course, was going to take it. "A bodyguard eh?" I watched as both girls snapped their heads in my direction. I smirked and allowed myself to continue. "Well ladies, I'd be happy to inform you that your search is officially over."


	2. No Joke

**A/N: This is indeed my first FanFic story EVER! I know I should've posted this on the first chapter but I'm still getting used to posting things on this site. Anyways, I think it's pretty obvious I'm a Soul Eater Fan! XD My favorite character is the great Soul Eater himself! Oh and I support the following pairings- Soul/Maka, Kid/liz, and Blackstar/Tsubaki. Well, moving on, I have always shown great interest in the possible Soul Eater 2nd generation as you can see in this story. Don't worry though, the main Soul Eater characters will show up in this story...eventually. I really stop my rambling and let you read already! So please enjoy my story! Please R&R.**

**I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters, only my OCs and storyline belong to me.**

**Chapter 2**

_ (Shane's POV)_

I've been told women have a way of being able to crush a man's pride, but I never knew it would be this bad. Emma's uncontrollable laughter could be heard throughout the bar. "I can't believe it! For a second there you almost made me believe that you two wanted to be our bodyguards!"

I frowned as she wiped a tear going down her cheek. Do Turner and I appear to be some kind of a joke? I don't remember ever making one to make her laugh that hard. I was being completely serious about us taking the role of their bodyguards. If Turner and I did this job we might be able to fix our little money crisis and truthfully, that's all I cared about.

"Err yeah. He was totally joking!" Turner jeered along with her and patted me on the back. "Nice joke bro! You almost could've fooled me!"

I stared at him, stunned by what had just come out of his mouth. He knew we desperately needed the money! He also knew we were perfectly capable of protecting these two strange girls! It may not be the bounty hunting job we were expecting but hey; when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade.

I was pulled away from my thoughts as Zoey was about to speak her peace, "Ok, we've all had enough of that little joke. Now, can you two point us in the direction of qualified bodyguards?" "Yeah, we seriously need to find at least one ASAP." Emma added.

I was furious. Without knowing it, they insulted our capabilities; the skills we've learned through intense training. There was no way I was just going to let them walk away after they had just disrespected us. Turner, for some reason not known to me, may not care but I do. As Turner was about to point to a table behind us with the so called _qualified_ bodyguards, I grabbed his arm and lined it back up to his waist. I could feel the confusion radiating off his body but I was too far gone to address it. It was time to prove to these girls that we were the real deal.

"The _qualified bodyguards _you're searching for are right in front of you." Emma couldn't help but laugh at my outburst but it quickly died down. "Seriously ummm-" "The name is Shane." I interjected since we never properly introduced ourselves. "Oh and this moron here is Turner." I secured my hand over Turner's mouth to insure no wise ass comments would be said.

"Ok then Shane and Turner. We're seriously tired of the jokes and we really need a bodyguard. Zoey's life depends in it!" At first, I gave Emma a questioning look about the _Zoey's life depends on it_ comment but I swiftly recovered. "Ya know, I was never joking to begin with." "You got to be kidding me!" Emma shouted much to my disappointment.

Couldn't she just believe me when I said Turner and I were perfectly capable of keeping her and Zoey safe? "There's no way you two can protect us!" I guess not. She pointed at me and yelled, "You're just a scrawny badass wannabe! And him!" she then gestured to Turner, "He's just an annoying little pervert who needs to grow up!"

I held Turner back as I could feel his rage along with mine. At that moment, I was able to keep my anger under more control than him which was pretty rare. Between the two of us, I was known to snap very easily while he was able to keep control. I noticed his pupils start to dilate and I immediately shook him out of it. "Easy Turner…Don't let her get to you." He took a deep breath and his eyes went back to normal. "I know, I know. You don't have to lecture me."

I sighed in relief once I concluded he was back to his old self and I returned my attention over to the two bewildered girls in front of me. I ran my hands through my messy, white hair. I don't think I'll ever truly understand the ways of the female. So far, all I've learned is that they can be extremely brutal to men. Having almost no experience whatsoever with women is not helping me either.

My thoughts scurried away as I heard what appeared to be Zoey scolding Emma. "Emma, that was really rude of you. You're being so stereotypical right now. Well…except for the pervert part. Turner pretty much proved that." Turner huffed and crossed his arms like a child. "Stop calling me a pervert! For all you know, you could be hurting my feelings!"

I rolled my eyes at the pouting brunette. He sounded like such a girl with his so called talk about _feelings_. "The truth usually hurts." Emma murmured and, much to her disliking, Turner caught it. "Hey!" he barked, "I'm not deaf ya know!" Emma merely groaned, "Yeah, yeah I know. Now, if you could excuse us. We're leaving this place. I thought we could find a bodyguard in a filthy bar like this but I guess I was wrong so see ya!" She grabbed onto Zoey's arm and started to pull her away.

"Hey, wait! I told you we are perfectly capable of keeping you sa-" I couldn't finish my sentence as a hand was placed firmly over my mouth. On instinct, I immediately elbowed the culprit in the gut. "Ow! Chill out bro it's just me! Geez…you didn't have to basically impale me in the gut with your bony elbow." Turner coughed and gasped for air.

I was pissed off. "What the hell is your problem!? We finally get a job opportunity and you act like we can't do shit for them! You were the one complaining about our money problems! Why did you send those two packing?!" Turner grabbed me by the shoulders and began to shake me hastily. "What do you mean why did I sent those two girls packing?! First of all, we're bounty hunters not babysitters-" "You mean bodyguards?" I interrupted. "Same damn thing! We're hired to kill people, not protect them! Oh and another thing…those girls were such bitches!"

I guess I could relate to a certain extent. I mean, we don't save lives, we end them. Oh and Emma's temperament did seem to be quite _bitchy. _I stuffed my hands in my pockets and looked deeply into my partner's orange eyes. "Look…I know you don't like either of those girls but you gotta understand that we're desperate. Like you said before, we are seriously low in the cash department and this may be our big break. So just give them a chance. It's not like we're gonna be stuck with them for a while."

Turner's eyes widened in somewhat realization and he seemed almost embarrassed. I then watched as he bowed quickly and held out his fist. I smirked knowing that this was how he showed his approval. "I guess you're right. Damn I hate it when you do this. When can I be the voice of reason for a change?"

I chuckled a bit and bumped my fist to his. "Maybe when you finally decide to _grow up_." Turner pursed his lips in annoyance and grumbled, "Did you seriously have to bring that up again?" I grinned and replied, "Well of course. What are friends for?" He laughed and scratched the back of his head with a goofy grin on his face. "I guess you're right _badass wannabe._" I shook my head and scoffed. "Not cool bro. It was only funny the first time." He placed his hands on his hips and continued on with his goofy grin. "Ok! Now we'll go and catch up with those girls!"

He looked down at the loose t-shirt and baggy jeans he was wearing and grimaced. "But first! A quick costume change! Need to wear my _work_ attire!"

He immediately ran into the nearest bathroom which, sadly, was the girl's bathroom. I heard some ear piercing screams and sweat dropped as my idiotic friend ran right back out.

"Sorry ladies! I wasn't peeping, I swear! Oh and the blonde with the purple tank top!" he made a perverted grin and yelled, "You have a nice ass!" I couldn't suppress a laugh when I saw a shoe fly out of the girl's bathroom and hit my partner straight in the face. He fell to the floor but quickly got back to his feet. "Ya know what! I changed my mind! You got no junk in the trunk! And here's your shoe back!" He tossed the shoe back into the girl's bathroom rushed into the guy's before he could face the wrath of the blonde. I chuckled to myself and looked over to the bar doors. Don't worry ladies; your bodyguards are on their way.

_ (In the woods not too far from the bar)_

_ (Zoey's POV)_

I couldn't help but feel kind of bad about leaving Shane and Turner in the bar like that. I mean, Emma had basically insulted them and dragged me away to leave. No true apologies were ever said to them before we left. What if we really upset them?

"Zoey…if you're thinking about those two weirdoes you should just forget about them. They are gone from our lives! Never to be seen again! Now let's go find us some real bodyguards! You with me?" I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. She had always been able to find the right words to cheer me up. I guess that's why we were such good friends. Despite the obvious difference in personalities, we got along very well. I guess the phrase opposites attract really was true.

"Yeah…I'm with you Emma! All the way!" I smiled and fist pumped. She laughed at my sudden outburst and mimicked my actions. "That's my girl! Now let's get this show on the road!" She started to march on the dirt path that we were walking on.

I happily followed her lead and tried to ignore the bad feeling I was getting. We were in the middle of the woods and it just seemed too quiet. No sounds of birds chirping or the rustling noises of little animals scurrying around. Nothing. Only silence surrounded us. "E-Emma?" I stuttered, "Something doesn't feel right. I don't like this."

Emma merely rolled her eyes at me. "Chill out Zoey. Don't start freaking out on me now! Everything is fine…You're just stressing over nothing."

I tried to believe what she had told me but I just couldn't bring myself to do so. I knew something was wrong and there was no way Emma could convince me otherwise. Suddenly, something clicked inside my head and I came to an abrupt stop. Emma turned back and gave me a puzzled look.

"What's wrong Zoey?" I stood frozen in place as I tried to comprehend the feeling I was getting. "Hello? Anybody in there? Err you're starting to scare me! Just say something!" she yelled. My eyes widen in realization and I screamed, "Emma! Get down!" I sensed her confusion and immediately pushed her down to the ground. Wait…I sensed her confusion? "Zoey! What the hell was that for!?" she shrieked.

Her question was quickly answered as a man jumped over us and landed on the ground with a thud. We laid there, frozen in place as the man stared us down. "You must be the girl that everyone wants dead." He gestured to me and continued on. "What a pity. You actually seem kind of cute."

I cringed at his comment. I mean, nothing about him was attractive. He basically wore rags for clothes and I could smell is foul stench from ten feet away. Probably hasn't bathed in months or maybe even years. Oh and did I forget to mention he had what looked like a pig face? His nose even resembled a pig snout! Overall, he looked like he could win the _World's Ugliest Man Contest_. Who knows if a contest like that actually exists? All I knew was this guy would win it for sure.

"You ugly swine! Leave us alone!" Emma barked. I couldn't help but snicker since Emma appeared to share my opinion on this guy's looks. The man pulled out a thin blade that resembled a sword that would be used by the Three Musketeers. Thin and sharp with a distinct handle on the end. He pointed it in our direction and smirked.

"Say what you want about my appearance. But it will not change the fact that you will die by my sword." I froze as he walked towards us. "I won't let you hurt her!" Emma yelled and charged at him. "Emma! No!" I screamed. The man easily dodged Emma's attack and tripped her. As Emma fell to the ground he continued his advance.

I tried to force my body to move but the best I could do was stand. From that point on, my feet were practically glued to the ground. The man chuckled and raised his sword in the air. "I appreciate you making my job a lot easier. I've never liked the chasing part of my profession." He paused and smirked as he prepared to strike me with the blade. "I've always preferred the kill." I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst. This was going to be how I died. By the sword of some insanely gross-looking guy.

I waited for the blade to cut me into pieces but…it never did. What? I opened my eyes and they widened as an extreme feeling of déjà vu washed over me. "Ya know…It isn't cool to swing swords at girls. How about you try swinging it at me instead?"

**A/N: And that concludes the second chapter! YAY! Just to let you guys know, I have finshed the third chapter. But I won't post it for another week unless you REVIEW! If you review, I will post it ASAP. So let me know that you like this story! One of the main reasons I posted this story on this site was to ensure I'd get some sort of feedback! So please R&R!**


	3. The Undeniable Proof

**A/N: Only ONE reviewer people!? Seriously! What does it take to get more reviews around here?! Does the story have to be written by god himself?! Ughh well anyways, a big thank you goes out to xXxTheGirlWhoLikesCreepyThin gs for being my FIRST and ONLY reviewer! At least I know ONE person likes my story. I really want some feedback and it doesn't matter to me if it's good or bad. I JUST WANT SOMETHING! Whether you're saying how much you love my story or if you're pointing out all my mistakes. I'll take whatever I can get. You could give me ideas or tell me who your favorite character is so far and what you like about them. So please R&R guys. Oh and enjoy my story of course!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Only my OCs and storyline belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_(Zoey's POV)_

I couldn't believe my own eyes. Standing before me was a tall, lean boy that was about my age with messy white hair. A long sword was held firmly in his grasp as it clashed against the ugly man's thin blade. Were my eyes playing tricks on me? Was that really Shane, the nonchalant teenaged boy from the bar, standing in front of me to block the ugly man's attack?

"Who the hell do you think you are boy?" the man hissed through his clenched teeth. "Well, if you really want to know porky." Shane scoffed, "My name is Shane and I suggest that you leave this lovely lady alone."

I crinkled my nose at Shane's request. The way he had just said that made me believe that he wasn't taking this situation very seriously at all. Was this all just a game to him? He was carelessly holding his sword against the ugly man's blade! How unprofessional could you possibly get?

"Relinquish your blade boy! Before I cut your throat!" the man barked. Shane merely rolled his eyes and sneered, "As if pork chop. I'm not going to _relinquish_ _my blade_ to you. How about you hand over your flimsy excuse for a sword before I cut _your_ throat?" The man appeared to be greatly insulted by Shane's insensitive comment about his _flimsy _sword. "I'll have you know that my sword is the finest of its kind!' he yelled defensively.

Shane chuckled and jeered, "Finest of its kind? You got to be joking!" With a quick flick of his wrist, Shane's sword had bent the man's flimsy blade back at him. The tip of the blade gently caressed the ugly man's chin.

"See? I told you it was flimsy. It's definitely not the _finest_ of its kind." Shane smirked at the man's terrified facial expression. A trickle of blood could be seen running down his throat. "Perhaps I've underestimated you." He croaked. Shane sighed and gave the man a bored expression. "I know, people always do."

I couldn't help but notice Shane look over his shoulder at me. I raised a brow at him and he quickly redirected his attention back to the ugly man in front of him. Strange. Why did he just look at me like that? And why do I have this guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach?

"I may have underestimated you at first, but now I am truly ready to face you." Shane tilted his head in confusion. "Oh really?" he questioned, "How so?" The man grinned and jumped back away from Shane. "Foolish boy! I challenge you to a duel!" the man hollered and raised his thin sword into the air.

The bored expression never left Shane's face as he got into a defensive stance. "Bring it on pig man!" he shouted much to the man's dismay. "Do not compare my appearance to a pig! I shall smite you!" The man charged Shane; only to be disappointed as the teen easily side stepped out of his way. "Smite me? Really dude? How uncool of you to say." The man was enraged by Shane's wise ass comment. "I never go back on my word boy! I will cut you up into tiny little pieces and set you on fire! I will laugh as I watch your flesh burn into ashes!" I cringed at the man's _colorful_ choice of words. Who knew he could be such a sadist? Shane didn't seem to be phased at all by the man's words.

"Yeah, yeah whatever floats your boat pork chop. Although I can assure you that will NEVER happen in a million years." Instead of responding to Shane's snotty remark, the man ran up to him and started to swing his sword. "You inconsiderate young fool! You shall die!" I closed my eyes, refusing to watch the scene that was playing out before me. I heard a loud CLANG and what appeared to be someone cussing under their breath. "Damnit! You bastard!"

I opened my eyes and they widened instantly. Shane didn't appear to have moved at all. He just stood firmly in place with his sword placed decisively in front of him. What mainly caught my attention was the hunched over figure on the ground. He was stroking something gingerly in front of him. I focused on what he was stroking and I was dumbfounded. What laid before him was half of his cherished blade. His once _flimsy_ sword was turned into a jagged dagger.

"How dare you! Cutting my beautiful blade in half was simply unorthodox!" he bawled. Shane let his hand holding onto his sword drop to his side and he used his other hand to scratch the back of his neck. "I barely even moved. It just kinda snapped in half when it hit my sword. I honestly did like nothing to break it." I sweat dropped as I heard the undeniable sound of the man sobbing.

"She was my most prized possession! I loved her with all my heart!" he cried and gripped tightly onto the detached blade. "Umm I'm sorry?" Shane muttered questionably. I guess he was just as confused as I was. "Don't be! Now it's your turn to underestimate me boy!" Shane gave the man an inquisitive look. The man smirked and continued on. "Men! Restrain the boy! And grab the girl and take her to our hideout!" I felt a pair of strong hands grab me around the waist. "Let go of me!" I shrieked. I squirmed around but the grip this man had on me only seemed to tighten. This just can't be good.

_(Shane's POV)_

I watched as a large group of men came out of the dense woods, including the man who now had Zoey in his grasp. "Shit…" I cussed under my breath. This whiny bastard was just full of unwanted surprises. My whole body stiffened as I watched the man pull Zoey into the woods with him. "Hey! Leave her alone!" I yelled and began my advance towards him. Sadly, it was short-lived as a sharp pain hit me in the back of the head. I fell forward and caught myself with my hands. Unfortunately, I dropped my sword in the process.

"Shane! Be careful!" Her scream was stifled as she drifted off into the woods with the man. "How does it feel boy? To know that you have lost due to your underestimation." I groaned in response to the pig man's snotty comment. I oughta stick an apple in his mouth right now so he can choke on his own words! Instead, I glanced over my shoulder to look for the source of my momentary pain on the back of my head. A bulky figure stood behind me and he held a club in his worn down hands. I sighed and looked up at the pig man in front of me.

"So what's your plan now porky? You and your goons are going to beat me up or something? Because that would just make this little disagreement even more uncool." I slowly proceeded to get back to my feet but I was immediately shoved back down to the ground. I looked back at the culprit behind me and grumbled, "Stop hitting me with that annoying ass club! It's getting old really fast!"

The man merely chuckled at my distress and batted his hand with the club. I swear, the nerve of some people these days! The pig man walked over to my _relinquished_ blade and examined it closely. "You have nice taste boy. This blade appears to have been furnished well. It seems to also be very strong." I grinned and snorted, "Thanks for the compliment pork chop! I made it myself!" The pig man scowled at me and started to reach for the blade. "Now that I look more closely." He scoffed, "It appears to have been made sloppily."

I rolled my eyes at him and watched intently as he went to pick my sword up. He got what appeared to be a nice solid grip on the handle of the blade. I grinned knowingly as he began to lift up. "What the hell!" he barked, "This sword has to weigh like a ton!" I snickered as he struggled to lift even the handle off the ground. "Maybe you're just out of shape porky. I mean, I can swing that sword around without even breaking a sweat." I smirked as he pursed his lips in annoyance.

"I've had enough!" he shouted and gestured to the club guy behind me, "You try to pick this thing up!" My boisterous laughter could be heard as the guy, who could carry around a large club, was also struggling to lift up the blade. I wiped away a tear from my eye and sneered, "How about I show all of you how it's done?" Before any protests could be made, I quickly grabbed the sword and stabbed the club guy in the gut with ease. I grinned as I could sense that all the wide eyes were on me. I was the center of attention. I swiftly pulled the blade out of the man's gut and watched him collapse.

"I don't know about you pig man, but I am definitely in shape and ready to fight." I turned to face him and I was amused by his petrified expression. He clenched his fists at his sides and yelled, "Don't just stand there! Kill him!"

His men surrounded me instantly, holding out their spears. I took a deep breath and growled, "Come at me!" All the men charged into the middle of their circle; their spears ready to pierce me at the center. As they got ever so closer, I simply jumped into the air and landed outside their circle of death.

I glanced over at them and grinned. I didn't even have to really do anything, they all had killed themselves. All of them rushing into that circle of theirs with their spears held out in front of them was extremely stupid. They basically stabbed themselves to death. I looked over my shoulder and noticed that the pig man was trembling in fear.

"Y-You took out my men!" he cried. "Correction, they took out each other." I just couldn't hide the amusement in my voice. He took out his _dagger_ and pointed it at me. "This time I will smite you! You are dead boy!" He illogically began to charge at me with his dagger still pointing in my direction. I held up my sword and prepared for the pig man's attack.

"And this is where…" I paused and gouged my sword into the pig man's chest, "I smite you." He looked up at me with a blank expression as all color began to drain from his face. "Now I've truly underestimated you." He murmured and took his final breath before going limp. I sighed in relief and pulled my sword out of his lifeless body. He was really starting to get on my last nerves.

At that moment, a groaning sound caught my attention and I immediately directed my blade in the direction of the noise. My body stiffened as I saw where that noise had originated from. "Ughh what happened? My face hurts like a bitch!" I ran my hand through my hair nervously as I witnessed the grouchy blonde start to get up. Was she really there this whole time? How could she have been knocked out throughout that whole ordeal? I was pulled away from my thoughts as I watched her violet orbs lay upon my stiff form.

"What the hell are you doing here!" she barked and started to look around frantically, "Oh my god! Where is Zoey?!" I watched in horror as Emma started to remember what had happened before she had been knocked out. "NO!" she screamed, "That ugly swine took her away!" I watched tears start to build up in her eyes. "I was supposed to protect her! And I failed miserably! If only we found a bodyguard in that mess of a bar! Then maybe Zoey would still be here!" Were all girls capable of going on these extreme emotional breakdowns? I shook that thought away and proceeded to speak up.

"Ahem…I can help you get Zoey back." I saw a flash of yellow and the next thing I knew; the crazy blonde had me by the collar. "You asshole! This is all your fault! If you and your pervy friend wouldn't have made me leave the bar, maybe we would have found a bodyguard! And maybe now Zoey would still be here!" She shook me violently as she tried to get her point across. "I told you! I can get her back for you!" I shouted but it was ignored as she continued to babble on about it being my fault that Zoey was gone. This was seriously the opposite of cool.

My patience was running low with Emma so I decided to do something I would most definitely regret later. I grabbed her right in the middle of her neck and shoulder blade and squeezed. "What are you doing!?" she gasped as she slowly began to go limp. I squeezed harder and began to push her down. "By the time you wake up, Zoey should be safely by your side." I murmured as she passed out. I laid her gently on the ground and sighed.

"Hey! How much did I miss?" I turned around and went face to face with my brunette companion. "Not much." I teased, "Just some serious ass kicking." I chuckled as he huffed and crossed his arms. "No fair bro! Why did you have to run off like that and hog all the action?" I rolled my eyes at his child-like behavior.

"I sensed something was wrong so I took off." He pursed his lips and grimaced at me. "Yeah you took off! Without telling your partner where the hell you were going! I've wondered around these damn woods for forever looking for you and those girls!" He raised a brow as he noticed Emma's unconscious form on the ground. "Umm did you have anything to do with that?" he asked and gestured to the blonde. I let a grin cross my lips and I mumbled, "Maybe…But now she's your problem!"

I started to rush off into the direction where I saw Zoey being dragged away by that man. "Hey! What are you doing?!" I looked over my shoulder and yelled, "Keep sleeping beauty company! I have some business I need to take care of!" As I sprinted through the woods I couldn't help but snicker at my partner's enraged cry.

"This is not fair Shane! Next time, I get all the action!" I shook my head knowingly and started to increase my speed. There was no way he was going to end up getting _all the action_ next time. I maneuvered my way through the woods with ease as I desperately searched for Zoey. Where could she be? They couldn't have gotten that far! I decided to stop and attempt to get my bearings straight.

At this rate, I would never find Zoey. Did I really expect to just stumble upon her? I took a deep breath and allowed my body to relax. "I need to focus." I whispered quietly to myself. I continued to inhale and exhale steadily as I tried to calm myself down. My eyes widen in realization after I took in a certain inhale. "Her scent…It's weak from where I'm positioned but its close." I murmured to myself and began to sniff around. It even got to the point where I was crawling on my hands and knees as I desperately tried to pick up on her distinct odor.

I came to an abrupt stop as her scent made its way into my nasal cavities. "Gotcha…" I muttered and sprinted onto the trail I was sure would lead me to her. Much to my surprise, I quickly stumbled upon a rundown shack in the middle of the woods.

I'd say that pretty much qualified for a secret hideout. I cautiously approached the shack in hopes that I wouldn't be spotted. I came to a halt as I looked down at the wooden steps that marked the entrance to the back porch. I flinched as the first step made a creaky sound when I lightly rested my foot upon it.

"Damn…" I cursed, "This makes things difficult." I slowly and carefully tried to make my way onto the back porch without causing too much commotion. With each step I took, I internally winced at the loud creaking noise it made. Were these steps trying to get me caught? Relief washed over me as I finally made it to the top of the steps onto the porch. Sadly, it was short-lived as one confident step onto the porch lead to an even more dreadful creaking noise. I was ready to rip my hair out of my freaking skull! "God damn-" I was interrupted as the sound of laughter could be heard coming from the back door.

I slowly inched my way over to the door, making sure not to make too much noise. As I peered inside, I realized making too much noise wouldn't truly be an issue. I could see a group of men dancing around to some crappy music playing on their tiny radio. These guys seriously had no taste in music whatsoever. It was awful and hard to listen to let alone dance to it! My thoughts scurried away once I realized they were dancing in a circle…around Zoey.

"Let me go!" she yelled as she desperately searched for a way out of the circle. "You're not going anywhere girly! You're going to make us millionaires!" I recognized the man that just spoke as the guy who had taken Zoey away. "I don't care! You can't just sell me for money! I'm a human being, not some million dollar treasure for sale!" All the men just laughed at her outburst and continued to dance around like idiots.

I sighed and decided that now would probably be the best time to intervene. I burst through the back door and watched as all eyes were on me. "I suggest that you let her go now. Or you'll end up just like your leader and friends." They all took glances at each other and didn't seemed phased by my proclamation. I ran my hand through my hair and continued on. "What will it be fellas? The easy way or the hard way?"

I froze in place and felt a lump form in my throat as they all pointed guns at me. They literally aimed everywhere all over my body. Whether it was my head, chest, or my good friend that lived just below my belt; they aimed for it. I pushed the lump down my throat and felt my grip tighten on my sword. I didn't even remember taking my sword out to fight but, at that point, it really didn't matter. "The hard way it is then."

_(Zoey's POV)_

I couldn't help but feel relieved as I saw Shane standing at the back doorway. I was so afraid that he had died because he was clearly outnumbered when I was taken away. I guess he truly was capable of taking care of all those thugs. I could feel the guilt that had been formed in the pit of my stomach come back and this time, I knew why. It was because I judged Shane to be not a _qualified_ bodyguard. But now he was most definitely proving me wrong. Although, the proof was kind of frightening to watch.

"Easy now fellas…No need to get so hasty with those guns of yours." Shane mumbled calmly and began to place his sword on the ground slowly. Wait…What?! I couldn't believe it! He was actually surrendering to these guys!

"Just stay calm guys. I don't even have a weapon anymore." He murmured, quickly grabbed something out of his pocket, and raised his arms into the air. I don't believe the thugs caught him when he reached inside his pocket because they didn't question him about it at all. What was he up to? Couldn't these thugs see the devious look on his face? Because I could see it clear as day.

"You just made a horrible mistake boy." The one man grumbled and cocked his rifle, "Now I'm going to have to shoot ya." Zane merely rolled his eyes and scoffed, "I made a horrible mistake? I think you guys made the _horrible mistake_ when you decided to make your hideout a worn down _wooden_ shack." The emphasis he made on wooden was finally understood once he tossed a lighter in the air. So that's what he took out of his pocket.

I noticed the guys watch in sheer horror as the lighter made contact with the floor and set it on fire. "We gotta get out of here!" One of the men shouted and darted to the door. Others quickly followed behind as the shack started to burst into flames rapidly. I looked to my right and noticed the man that had taken me glaring holes into my eyes. "This isn't over." He grunted and followed the others who had made their escape.

I went to sigh in relief but instead I got into a coughing fit. Oh yeah…I'm kinda standing in the middle of a shack that's on fire. So I guess that means I'm being suffocated by the toxic smoke at the moment. Now this was probably how I was going to die but, once again, Shane proved me wrong.

I felt Shane's strong hands grab me and throw me over his shoulder. "Shane!" I choked, "What are you doing!?" He started to sprint toward the back door and yell, "Saving your sorry ass! What does it look like princess?!" I clinged onto the back of his jacket and held on for dear life as he ran out of the burning shack. Instead of stopping to put me down once we were at a safe distance, like I thought he would, he continued running like a mad man through the woods.

"Shane! Put me down!" I demanded and started to punch his back. "No can do princess! You'll only slow us down!" he yelled back to me.

I pursed my lips and pouted, "I won't slow us down you idiot! Now stop and put me down!" I tried to struggle out of his grasp by kicking around along with pounding on his back. He slowed down to a walk but, much to my dismay, he refused to stop and put me down.

"I SAID PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed and flailed around on his shoulder. "If I were you, I would stop right now." He sneered, "With each kick your skirt rides up your ass and gives me quite the show."

I felt my cheeks burn and I immediately went limp. "Y-You p-pervert." I stuttered, "You were staring at my butt!" I heard him chuckle but, to my utmost amusement, it was short-lived.

"You were what!" I smirked as I heard my blonde companion's outraged cry. Shane immediately set me down and retreated over to Turner. The blonde instantly rushed over to me. "Zoey! Are you alright?! Please tell me those thugs didn't do anything to you!" Emma questioned me worriedly. I smiled and replied, "Emma I'm fine. Shane was able to rescue me before things got out of hand."

I watched as Emma placed a hand on her chest and sighed in relief. "Oh I'm so glad that you're ok." she breathed and glared over at Shane, "So…Was the albino being a pervert?" I watched Shane cower behind Turner and I couldn't help but giggle. "Maybe a little…" I gasped as a flash of yellow zoomed away from me and went towards Shane.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" she screamed and punched Shane straight in the face. I sweat dropped as I watched Shane fly into a tree, causing it to come crashing down. "Ahhhh! That hurt like hell!"

I sighed as Emma huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "It serves you right. That was for being a pervert to Zoey. Oh and who could forget how you basically knocked me out! So again, you definitely deserved that." As my blonde friend admired her work, Shane's brunette friend was rolling around on the ground laughing. "That was hilarious! Bro, you totally got your assed kicked by a girl!" Shane groaned and sat up with his hand placed firmly over his face. "That's no ordinary girl…She's a freaking she-devil!"

I put my hand out in front of Emma when she began to show her wrath. "A she-devil! I'll show you a she-devil you wannabe badass!" I then spoke soothing words to Emma as I walked toward Shane. "Relax Emma, I'll handle this."

She crossed her arms and watched me intently as I stood over Shane's beaten form. He closed his eyes and appeared to be bracing himself for the pain he thought would surely come. I held my hand out in front of his face and watched him open his eyes and give me a puzzled look. "I'd like to take you up on your previous offer. Do you still want to be my bodyguard?"

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes my LONGEST chapter yet. That took so long to write you have no idea. Like I stated before, I could really use some feedback from you guys! So please R&R! I'll leave you on that note as I try to finish chapter 4. Oh and remember, reviews mean you get chapters faster because it motivates me! **


	4. The Unbreakable Vow

**A/N: Chapter 4 is here peeps! And despite all my desperate pleas, I still only have ONE review! I mean come on people! I know there are a lot of people viewing my story but they are all neglecting to review. So once again, please R&R! I'd really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Only my OCs and storyline belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

(Shane's POV)

It was official. Women had to be the most confusing creatures on the face of the earth. One moment, she considers me to not be a _qualified_ bodyguard and then the next she is asking me to become her protector. Was I going insane?

"Are you going to answer my question? I'll understand if you say no. It was pretty harsh to judge you before I even gave you a chance to prove yourself."

I looked up into her crystal blue orbs and saw what appeared to be guilt. Had she really felt that bad about insulting me? I don't think I'll ever truly understand this girl.

Instead of taking her hand and telling her I accepted the offer, I merely stood up and brushed the dirt off my jeans. I then caressed my swollen cheek and grimaced. That blonde haired beauty over there could throw one heck of a punch.

"Is this some kind of sick joke? Zoey, come to your senses! You don't really want to put your life in their hands, right?!" Emma exclaimed and rudely gestured to Turner and I. Will this uptight girl ever give us a break?

"Emma…I know you are looking out for my well-being but this is my decision. If I want these two to be my bodyguards, I would hope you'd respect my choice." Zoey breathed and looked intently at her blonde companion. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for Emma to respond. And Turner believed I was the voice of reason. I was nothing compared to Zoey at the moment.

Emma appeared to be surprised by Zoey's strong declaration. She kicked at the dirt, obviously uncomfortable with the situation she had gotten herself into, and stared blankly at the ground. I've never seen her so helpless before; if that's even the right word to explain her odd behavior.

"Is she even the same bitchy girl from before?" Turner whispered into my ear. I hadn't even noticed his presence to be so close until he whispered those words. "I'm not sure bro." I whispered back, "But something is up with her. That much is certain." I began to get this overwhelming feeling of curiosity as I watched the baffled girl. What had truly caused her disposition to take such a drastic change?

"You know very well that I have always respected your decisions." I perked up as Emma finally decided to speak her piece. It wasn't in her usual resilient tone, but it was still Emma. "One decision in particular, I will always hold my highest respect for." Emma murmured faintly.

As she spoke those words, I noticed Zoey allow a kindhearted smile grace her lips. Emma had obviously said something that only she and Zoey would understand. This only made me more intrigued but I kept to my sacred oath and didn't question them. I had told myself to never pry into other people's backgrounds because I wouldn't tolerate it if somebody had done that to me. In fact, if someone did have the guts to look into my past, I probably wouldn't hesitate to kill them. My past on my shoulders alone is quite the burden; nobody else needs to know about or deal with it.

"I won't let my obvious concern for your well-being get in the way of your decisions. If you think these two hooligans should be your bodyguards, then I'll support you." I scowled at Emma's comment about Turner and I being hooligans, but at least she had finally accepted us as being Zoey's bodyguards. Although, we haven't exactly agreed to that yet.

Zoey's smile widened, if that's even humanly possible, and she proceeded to run over to Emma and give her a hug. "Thank you Emma! You have no idea how much this means to me!" she blabbered and hugged Emma tighter.

Emma merely smiled and gave into the shorter girl's hug. "Yeah, yeah I know. No need to be so bubbly about it." I stood with my mouth gaped open. Was this how all girls interacted with each other? Exchanging kindhearted smiles and giving each other warm hugs? I glanced over at Turner and cringed. There's no way a guy would ever do anything like that. I couldn't even imagine giving Turner a _sweet_ smile and hug. That was just way too mushy for a cool guy like me.

"What are you gawking at dude? I know I'm pretty good-looking and all but seriously Shane?" Turner smirked and continued, "I didn't know you rolled that way. You finally coming out of the closet?"

I felt my face redden out of sheer embarrassment and rage. "I don't _roll_ that way Turner! I'm perfectly straight!" Turner merely scoffed, "As straight as a circle…" In the heat of the moment, I put Turner into a headlock and proceeded to squeeze the living daylights out of him. "Shane! Stop! Remember what Sensei said about controlling your anger!" His screams were subdued as I continued to squeeze. "Yeah, yeah I know. But you really deserve this right now." I sneered much to Turner's disappointment.

"Squeeze him harder!" I chuckled at the blonde's attempt to cheer me on. "If I squeeze him any harder I might snap his neck!" I retorted. "He'll live!" My face turned slightly pale from Emma's somewhat frightening comment. Her strong and merciless persona was back to its former glory.

"Don't encourage him Emma!" Zoey cried out desperately. "Relax Zoey! This is just boys being boys." Zoey raised a brow and gave Emma an inquisitive look. "What exactly do you mean by that?" She questioned. Was this girl for real? Did she truly not understand the situation that was being presented to her? Emma sighed and rubbed her temples. "I know you don't have that much experience with boys Zoey. That's not surprising considering your parents…" The second half of Emma's remark was obviously hushed since it was in a somewhat annoyed tone. Luckily, my super sensitive hearing picked up on it easily. What exactly were Zoey's parents like? I guess I'll never truly know since that was forbidden by my oath.

"Can you please explain to me what you meant before?" She tried to sound innocent, but I could pick up on her demanding tone. How could I forget that tone? When I carried her on my shoulder that was the only tone she spoke in. A smirk made its way onto my lips as I recalled that little event. She may appear to be the voice of reason and innocence, but underneath all that she seemed to take on the role of a feisty girl. Which honestly, is the only type of girl I know since her and Emma are the only girls I've really gotten to know.

"Boys like to rough house. Oh and that means they like to play rough by the way." She gestured to Turner and I and continued on. "As you can very much see here, Shane strangling Turner can be considered a type of rough housing." Zoey's mouth made an _O _shape as she understood Emma's words. "I guess that makes a lot of sense. But isn't that painful?"

Emma merely rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "Probably, but boys are just too stupid to notice. Their pea-sized brains tend to process things slowly."

I dropped Turner snappishly and glared at Emma. "Guys don't have pea-sized brains!" I yelled defensively. Emma didn't seemed phased by my glare or outburst as she replied, "You guys make such thoughtless decisions that usually result in something stupid. That basically defines men. So I'm going to stick to my opinion about you guys having pea-sized brains." I frowned at her arrogance. She obviously has a serious distaste of men.

"Who took a shit in your corn flakes? You're acting like such a bitch Emma." My eyes widened as I looked over at my brunette friend. Did he really just say that Emma? The violent girl who wouldn't hesitate to put you in your place. I think my cocky companion was biting off more than he could chew.

Emma was overwhelmed with anger and she directed all of it toward Turner. "Men took a shit in my corn flakes you moron!" I watched her roll up her sleeves and angrily march towards Turner. Turner stiffened and he braced himself for the worst.

"Emma! Stop it!" Zoey shouted and grabbed onto the fuming blonde's arm. "We need to stop this pointless fighting! We're going nowhere fast! So please…just stop." She looked deeply into Emma's violet eyes, causing Emma to sigh in defeat. "Fine, I'll stop." She mumbled, "But I can't promise that I won't kick Turner's ass the next time he decides to say or do something stupid." Emma sent Turner a glare and, in return, he shuddered in fear.

"Alright then. Now that we have gotten that settled out, how about we discuss the bodyguard offer?" I perked up and returned my attention back to Zoey. She just stood there, staring at me. After a couple of minutes it really started to get uncomfortable. "Quit it princess! I'm not a fan of you staring at me like that. It's getting really annoying." I grumbled much to her dismay.

"I'm waiting for your answer!" she snapped, obviously embarrassed about the comment I made about her staring at me. "I asked you if you wanted to be my bodyguard along with Turner. Do you want to? Because you've given me no indication of an answer."

I stared at her blankly with a bored expression plastered on my face. "So you're that desperate for an answer princess?" I questioned. I allowed myself to smirk as I watched the short girl's face redden.

"Who said anything about being desperate?" she muttered and pursed her lips in displeasure. "You just seem so anxious for me to answer. It's like I can't answer fast enough for you." I scoffed. "Then how about you just answer the damn question already!" I flinched at Emma's cold words. "Just relax…I can't just make this decision on my own. Turner has to agree too."

"Let's do this." I noticed everybody snap their heads in the direction of the brunette along with me. "You're seriously ok with this? All those things you said earlier aren't bothering you anymore?" I asked. Turner shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Some of the things I said earlier do still apply." I watched him take a swift glance over at Emma, "But…I'll go along with the whole _bodyguard_ mumbo jumbo." He took a quick bow and offered me his fist. "It's all up to you bro. You're the boss here." I smirked at his approval and bumped my fist to his. "I guess it is."

"Before you guys make your decision, I need to know something." I perked up and faced Emma who appeared to look very serious at the moment. "What do you need to know?" I questioned. She marched over to me and looked deeply into my emerald eyes. "I want to know how serious you're going to take your job. Will you truly be able to protect Zoey? Will you be willing to put your life on the line for hers? This is a matter of her living or dying you know."

(Zoey's POV)

I turned ghostly pale as Emma spoke those words to Shane. It really told me how serious the situation I was in was. Yet, Shane didn't seem to be too phased by her unnerving choice of words.

"I assure you. I'm fully aware of her life-threatening predicament." Those words flowed so smoothly off his tongue. How could he act so calm and collected when Emma had just mentioned the idea of him dying for me? I couldn't even imagine the extreme guilt I would feel if someone were to die so I could live. It was very frightening thought.

"So you are willing to put your life on the line?" Emma asked. I wanted so badly to tell her to stop, but I was too curious to find out Shane's answer. Instead of answering Emma's question, he turned to face me. "Hey princess! Come over here for a sec!" he called out to me. Not wanting to disappoint, I slowly made my way over to him.

"What do you want?" I questioned shyly. I honestly had no idea what was going on in that mind of his. His sudden extension of his hand startled me. "Take it." He said casually. I looked down at his hand and muttered, "You still haven't answered my question." I heard him scoff, "I want you to take my hand. I thought I pretty much made that clear."

"Ok, no need to be such a jerk about it." I pouted and began to move my hand to his. I couldn't help but notice the stunned look on Turner's face as I took Shane's hand. Why did he looked so stupefied by the fact I had just held Shane's hand? Did he know something that I didn't?

I was pulled away from my thoughts as Shane began to speak. "I promise to keep you safe no matter what. I'll even go as far as putting my life on the line for you. As long as you're with me, I'll protect you. This I swear."

Suddenly, I felt what appeared to be a jolt of electricity flow through my veins. It was the strangest feeling I had ever felt. It was if something made a connection within me. An unbreakable one. I tried to understand the sensation I was undergoing, but it went away as Shane pulled his hand out of my grasp. It was then that something had caught my attention. I would've sworn I saw a symbol of some sort glowing pure white on Shane's wrist, but it just had to be my imagination.

"That was my vow to you. I've made my promise to keep you safe." I looked into Shane's eyes saw that he truly meant what he said. He seemed very much willing to die for me, as frightening as that sounds. Strange. Why would he risk his life to save someone he hardly knew? I guess I'll never understand this boy at all.

I hadn't noticed the awkward silence I created, but Turner quickly broke it. "I guess we are officially your bodyguards. How long exactly is this job going to be going on for? A couple days or something?" Emma shook her head and replied, "I think it'll be longer than a few days. You're going to be travelling with us until we reach our destination."

"And where exactly is your destination?" I perked up and looked over at Shane. "I hope we aren't bothering you for making you travel with us." I said politely. "That wasn't my question princess. Where exactly are we going?" he questioned again sternly. I guess I had no choice but to answer his question. He did have the right to know. "Our destination is none other than Death City. Home of the DWMA."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! I'm trying to give you hints about all of my character's hazy backgrounds! Although, I didn't really hint at Turner's. But I will eventually! I promise all you Turner fans! Speaking of character fans, I was thinking about doing a poll to find out which character you want to learn more about. Whether it be Shane, Zoey, Emma, or Turner. I'm just curious about who you all are really intrigued by. I'm not 100% sure if I'll go throught with it, but if you guys like the idea I will. Please R&R guys! I'm BEGGING you! :3**


	5. Three Weeks

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm not dead! YAY! This chapter was hard to write because initially, I had no idea what to write about. Writers block at its finest. But don't worry, I've planned out the next few chapters so this won't happen again. Hopefully. Anyways, please enjoy and R&R peeps!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Only my OCs and storyline belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_(Shane's POV) _

My heart had literally skipped a beat. The familiarity of the place Zoey had just spoken of was overwhelming. A mixture of happy and saddening memories tried their best to sink into my brain but I refused every single one. I couldn't dwell on the past. I had to look ahead to my shadowy future.

"Death City? Isn't that place in Nevada? We're a state above it!" Turner exclaimed and flailed his arms around, "That could take weeks or months to get to on foot!"

"Relax Turner." I droned, "These guys should have enough money to get us a plane ride down there. I mean, Idaho to Nevada is barely even a trip by plane."

Idaho. The state I've called my home for a while now. Its vast wilderness had easily concealed me for about four years, starting when I was only seven years old. The years before that were spent in Nevada, but I try not to remember those. They weren't exactly the golden years of my childhood. Faint memories, before I was even four years old, appeared to be happy but they're too vague to recall. I don't think I'll ever get those back.

"Umm guys? We don't exactly have that kind of money right now." Zoey uttered shyly and looked down at her feet.

My eyes widened in shock. They had no money to spend on tickets for a plane ride to Nevada. That meant we had to travel on foot! We didn't have the time for that. I didn't have the time for that.

"What, not enough money?! So we have to walk all the way to Death City! That'll take forever!" Turner whined and continued to thrash around. He could be such a baby sometimes. "Oh and how do you guys expect to pay us?" He questioned once he regained some of his composure. Now that was a serious question. How were they going to pay us?

"We'll get the money once we're in Death City! I'm sure we can convince the guy that runs the DWMA to pay you guys!" Emma stated assertively, ignoring Zoey's conflicting look.

"Emma! That would be so rude!" Zoey yelled in protest. Her innocence was bound to interject eventually.

"Oh come on Zoey. That guy will owe us after all the _danger_ we'll run into trying to get to his stupid school." Emma muttered. Innocence versus Emma...I believe that battle is pretty one-sided considering Emma's apparent tenacity.

"The school is not stupid!" Zoey snapped defensively, "And fine! Maybe he will owe us the money! I've already been kidnapped for crying out loud!" Zoey's not so innocent side was finally deciding to make its appearance.

"Cat fight!"

The girls, along with me, turned their heads in Turner's direction. Did he seriously just call out a cat fight? Hell, Zoey couldn't even get into a cat fight if she tried!

"Turner, so not cool bro." I groaned and ran my hand through my hair. He's basically like the little brother I never had. I had yet to decide whether or not that was a good thing.

"What? It was so going to happen!" Turner replied confidently. He truly believed he was going to witness a cat fight between Emma and Zoey. What a joke!

"And yet, your _cat fighters_ are just staring at you. I'm afraid no claws are going to be drawn out today bro." I scoffed and ignored the stern looks I was getting from the girls. I was obviously getting on their nerves but I didn't really care. That is, until I felt a fist land on my head. "Oww! What the hell!?" I kneeled down and positioned my hands onto my aching skull. This violent girl was really starting to get under my skin!

"Don't call us cat fighters you moron! It's degrading!" Emma barked and placed her hands firmly on her curvy hips. Gosh, now that I have a good view from down below, Emma does have a _fine_ body. Do all girls look like this? I glanced over at Zoey and sighed. Judging by the ironing board over there, obviously not. Damn! What kind of thoughts was I having? I've never thought about girls like that! Not cool!

"Cat fight…The claws are definitely coming out and hissing can be heard." Turner murmured almost silently. To my amusement, he was met with a clean punch to the face. "Oww! I think you broke my jaw!" Turner cried out and rolled around in the dirt.

"Too bad you're still blabbering like an idiot. I was so hoping that I actually broke that jabber jaw of yours." Emma sneered and kicked dirt at Turner's face. He scowled and swatted the dust away as he stood up.

"No more fighting! I've had enough of this!" Zoey yelled and stomped her foot, "We need to get back on task! No more messing around!" Was it wrong to say Zoey could be very intimidating when she's pissed? I guess not since Emma and Turner nearly trembled in fear as the short girl raised her voice.

I inhaled deeply and ascended slowly onto my feet. I brought my fist up to my mouth and broke the silence, "Ahem, about the deal we made earlier about the paying arrangements, I guess I can cope with that but I do have one concern."

"What's your concern Shane?" Zoey asked innocently. The anger she had shown shortly before had dissipated.

I stuffed my hands into my pockets and stared blankly at the ground. Turner and I had a short time table to complete this job, about three weeks exactly, and it could become an issue. Well, mostly an issue for me because of my interesting and unwanted predicament. I never asked to be a horrendous freak, I just was.

"We only have about less than three weeks to get you two to Death City safely. I'm afraid our schedule won't work out if it drags out any longer than that." I replied smoothly and glanced over at Turner. In return, he merely nodded at me knowingly.

"Three weeks! There's no way we'll make it in that short of time!" Emma complained.

"Well maybe if we cut the chit chat and get moving we'll get somewhere!" Turner shouted and began to march on the dirt path presented before us.

"I think you finally found your voice of reasoning bro."

"Well of course! It was bound to happen!"

I rolled my eyes and proceeded to follow him. I guess you could say I was impressed by Turner's first success with reasoning, but there was no way in hell I was going to say that out loud. I mean, his cockiness was already showing. Why make it any worse?

"Pick up the pace followers! We need to gain some ground before we lose daylight!"

I groaned and let out a massive breath of air. Maybe this is my punishment for _complimenting_ my egotistic friend. I guess I wouldn't go as far as calling him self-centered, but when somebody accolades him; his ego tends to inflate like a balloon. To be more specific, a balloon that's on the verge of bursting.

"Yeah, yeah sergeant dumbass." Emma grumbled and began to jog to keep up. I grinned when I noticed Turner's irritation from the blonde's insulting comment. She was like the pin that could easily pop his balloon.

"Hey, wait up!"

I looked over my shoulder to see Zoey on my heels. Apparently she was struggling to keep up with us because she was gasping for air. I guess distance _jogging_ wasn't her strong point. How did a girl with such a low stamina believe she could become successful at the DWMA? I may not know too much about that place, but the familiarity about it I sensed earlier had led me to believe it involved some serious athleticism.

"Better keep up princess! Surely you can handle some jogging. A DWMA student-to-be should be at the top of their game and be fully capable of performing anything athletic."

I smirked as I witnessed the girl's expression of disapproval. I internally praised myself for that. Was it wrong to say I took pride in messing with Zoey's emotions? I glowered and shook that thought away instantly. That thought was just too uncool for my taste.

"I can perform!" Zoey countered, "Just you watch!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm watching. And I'm rather disappointed with your performance so far short stack."

_(Zoey's POV)_

I couldn't show him how annoyed I was by his impudent comments! It would only encourage him to continue. Instead, I tried to _casually _sprint by him.

"Oh wow, look at those short legs go!"

I tried so hard not to acknowledge him; I really did, but that comment caused my cheeks to swell up into a pout. I wasn't short! I just didn't get my growth spurt yet! Yeah, I'll get a lot taller and Shane will eat his words and choke on them!

"Your stride is like the size of my foot!"

For now though, I would just have to deal with all the _short_ nicknames. Of course, I never said I would tolerate them in a mature manner.

"Shut up Shane! I am not short!"

"Shorty."

"No!"

"Short stack."

"No!"

"Beansprout."

"No!"

"Hmmm, Smallz?"

"I said no!"

He was having way too much fun with this. I mean, when did annoying girls like me become fun? No! I will not tolerate this any longer! It was time to truly stand up for myself and make sure Shane would never mess with my height again.

"I am not short! I just haven't gotten my growth spurt yet." I stated clearly. Maybe that would get through that thick skull of his.

"That's not the only thing that hasn't gone through a growth spurt." He sneered and gestured to my chest, "As flat as a board I'm afraid."

Well that plan pretty much backfired. He just used my own words against me! I felt my cheeks burning pure crimson.

"What? No comebacks? I figured as much."

I couldn't face him. Especially with the bright blush that was quickly making its way over my cheeks and down my neck. I hastily went into a full out sprint to pass him.

"Whoa, I think I just brought out your inner speed demon!"

I ignored Shane and continued on, eventually passing Emma and Turner. Maybe my inner speed demon was brought out. Who knew a girl with short legs could go so fast? Darn it! Shane's stupid comments are starting to mold into my mind!

"Watch out!"

Those words caught me off guard. I didn't even know who said them, but the next thing I knew, somebody grabbed me by the collar and pulled me away from the edge. Wait, the edge? When did that get there?

"Zoey! Are you ok? Oh that was way too close for comfort!" Emma shrieked and grabbed me by the shoulders, "Don't zone out like that! You almost ran yourself off the edge!"

I stared at her, eyes widening. "I did?" I choked out as my face began to turn pale from the realization.

"You sure did! You were in your own little world! Lucky for you, Shane pulled you out of it before you took the step of death!" Turner exclaimed.

"Shane?" I questioned quietly. Did he really save my life once again? And this time, from myself.

"I'm right here. Gosh, who knew you could turn into an airhead when you're pissed. Like Emma said, you just about ran yourself off the edge. You could've hit your head and drowned."

"Drowned?"

I walked hesitantly up to the edge and looked over. Down below was a roaring river littered with rocks and stranded branches. I guess the biggest thing I noticed was the large tree trunk that laid about halfway across the river from the other side.

"We have to cross it."

My head snapped in Shane's direction. "We can't cross that! That's impossible and just plain dangerous!"

"Well there's no way we're just going to go around it. That would waste a lot of our precious time."

Before I could protest again, Turner proceeded to run right past me and jump off the edge. I gasped and covered my eyes, refusing to see the aftermath of the crazy brunette's decision.

"Way to make the impossible possible bro!"

Without moving my hands from my face, I slowly shifted my fingers so my eyes could see what had just happened. Turner stood nonchalantly on the large tree trunk and looked up at us expectantly. He made the jump! I couldn't believe it!

"What are you waiting for? Move already!" Emma barked and scowled at Turner. In return, he merely crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm waiting for you guys to be amazed by amazing kickass attire! Did you girls even notice my costume change? I mean, come on!" He hollered much to everyone's dismay. I sweat dropped along with everybody else staring down at him. His little outbursts were just so childish and immature.

Like Turner insisted, I decided to examine his new outfit. He wore a black martial arts uniform top tucked in that neglected to cover up the majority of his built chest and the tops of his shoulders. He even wore a black belt tied at his left hip that went through the belt loops on his baggy, white cargo pants. Black athletic wristbands could be seen along with the white headband that laid upon his forehead. The distinct difference between his and Shane's was that his was thinner and tied in a knot on the back of his head. It was clearly very long since the knot allowed two opposite strands to dangle freely in the back.

"Ok, ok we acknowledged your little outfit change! Now move over!" Emma demanded and jumped over the edge. Instead of landing on her feet, like she probably expected to, Turner caught her in his strong arms.

"I guess the rumor isn't true. Cats can't always land on their feet." He jeered and set Emma down. I sighed once I realized he was referring back to the _cat fight _comments he made earlier. I expected Emma to hit him or possibly push him into the water but she didn't. She just stood there…blushing?!

"Whatever you moron! Don't bring up that cat fight crap from earlier!" She choked out and eagerly ran down the log to the other side of the river. Perhaps she was only embarrassed that she was rescued by a pair of masculine arms. Knowing Emma, that was probably what caused her to flush.

"Hurry up beansprout!"

My thoughts scurried away as I looked down to see Shane already safely on the other side. When did he jump? I guess I was so caught up with Emma's odd behavior, I didn't notice.

"Don't just stand there! Jump!" Shane ordered and waited for me to comply.

I cautiously walked to the very edge and gulped. It was very high. How did he expect me to jump over to him? It was impossible! Well, at least for someone like me.

"I said jump!"

I was startled when Shane yelled at me again. I felt my right foot shift forward causing me to slip and topple over. I was in a state of complete shock. I was in free fall.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed right before I hit the cold water. I began to slowly sink down to the rocky bottom as soon as I went under. Why couldn't I swim to the surface? My whole body felt as if it was frozen in place. My brain couldn't command my arms and legs to do anything to help me. I gasped for air but I was greeted only with water making its way into my lungs. I was drowning. Now this was how I was going to die.

As my vision started to blur, I would've sworn I saw something making its way towards me. It was like a dark shadow that kept getting bigger and bigger. I fought to keep my eyes open as the dark figure got even close. I felt something grab me, but I was too weak from my lack of oxygen to fight it. It was then, right before I lost consciousness, that I was met with two sparkling emerald orbs. A frail smile graced my lips as I finally gave into the overwhelming darkness of unconsciousness.

_(A couple hours later)_

I woke up in a coughing fit. The water that had gotten into my lungs had caused a lot of agitation. When the coughing fit subsided, I shivered and hugged the blanket wrapped around me tighter. Wait, when did I get this blanket? I then noted that I was surrounded by darkness. How long was out? I unconsciously began to remove the blanket as I tried to comprehend my situation.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I perked up and looked up to see a shirtless Shane standing above me. Wait, a shirtless Shane?! My mouth gaped open as I examined his well-toned chest along with his amazing six-pack abs. How did I not notice this before? This so called _scrawny badass _was built with a lot of muscle. It's hard to believe his shirt was capable of hiding these muscles and making him appear to be on the skinny side. I was definitely impressed.

_(Shane's POV)_

She was just sitting there gawking at me like an idiot. I never knew my body was that much of a distraction. I mean, I knew the gist about girls loving muscular bodies, but I never knew mine would fall under that category.

I felt myself start to tense up as I witnessed Zoey's blanket slowly start to fall of her shoulder. I had to do something and fast!

"Stop gawking at me and cover yourself up! I don't want to be forced to see your flat chest!" I croaked and instantly averted my eyes. Yet, I couldn't help but notice her face redden as I looked away. I heard a high pitched squeak and raised a brow. Did that just come out of her mouth? Curiosity got the best of me and I glanced over at Zoey again. Thankfully, she was completely covered with the blanket.

"Where are my clothes?" she stuttered and held the blanket closer to her body, "Why am I like this?"

"The river you fell into was really cold. The clothes you were wearing were soaked and keeping you from warming up. So _Emma_ got you out of your clothes and wrapped you up with a blanket." I made sure to put a lot of emphasis on the fact the Emma changed her. I didn't want to deal with Zoey freaking out over the idea of me or Turner undressing her.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." She muttered and I sighed once I noticed her gaze had returned to my bare chest. Was it really that much of a distraction?

"If you're wondering, I'm shirtless because I was the one who dove into the water to save you." I replied to her silence, "Oh and I would probably be just like you right now, but Emma said she would kick my ass if I took my pants off."

I grinned a bit as her face flushed even more. I don't think I've ever seen her face this red before.

"Thank you." She murmured almost inaudibly, "For saving me again." She was obviously still flustered from what I had said moments before but she still sounded indebted.

"No problem. Now get some sleep. Turner and Emma are already sawing logs so we might as well join them. We'll need plenty of rest for tomorrow's long trek."

She nodded and curled up into a little ball, wrapping her arms around her legs. What a strange position to sleep in. How could anyone dub that comfortable?

"Goodnight."

"Night."

She quickly fell asleep right after I spoke to her. I could only dream of being able to fall asleep like that. Instead, I tended to get into unwanted conversations with my inner self before finally drifting off into slumber.

I inhaled deeply and rested my body on the hard ground. My mind felt very uneasy and I couldn't figure out why. Did it have something to do with this job? Was it Zoey and Emma? I just couldn't pinpoint an exact reason. At this rate, I was never going to fall asleep.

_What's wrong Shane? Are you afraid that you won't get these two girls to Death City before "my" time in three weeks? _

My entire body shuddered at the sound of that familiar voice. The same voice that had haunted my childhood and made sure to expose all my fears. My inner demon.

"I'm not afraid. I'll get them to Death city way before that. You'll see." I mumbled in response.

_Do you truly believe you'll get them there in time? I think you're just kidding yourself boy. False hope will get you nowhere in life._

I allowed my eyes to close as my body slowly relaxed. I wasn't daunted at all by the words that were being spoken to me within my mind.

"I believe." I yawned and gradually I fell into a deep state of slumber.

_You're lying._

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes chapter 5! FINALLY! Oh and I'm guessing you're all dying to figure out what's wrong with Shane. Turner too. :3 I won't say anything until it's officially revealed! And just to let you readers know, you're getting yourself into a long story. This will take a WHILE to finish and I hope that you guys will motivate me to keep it up. I really don't want to lose interest in this guys! SO PLEASE REVIEW! That always helps me out. Well that's all I have to say. PEACE OUT!**


End file.
